bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ileana Stafford
Ileana Stafford is the High Inquisitor of the Onyx Knights. She is known for her soft spoken mannerisms, legendary patience and her healing abilities with the Holy Light. She resides on Beau's Tooth within the halls of the Onyx Knights but is known to travel to the other regions in the Ashen Coast to aid those who might need it. Since she was nearly killed in the battle for the Dreadpass, it has been noted that she has abandoned the elegant robes she once wore and has been seen donning elaborate plate-mail armor and a shield. The Blades of Greymane Alongside Highlord Cedrec Delcarn, Knight-Lord Alverdo Blackmoore and Armsmaster Nulric Ironcrag, Ileana has served across multiple battlefields alongside the Blades of Greymane while representing the Onyx Knights. After she protected her allies against a conjurer by the name of Lord Dorian, she aided in the rebuilding process of Beau's Tooth after the man sacked the island with his ships. She served a significant period of time in the Blightlands campaign and recaptured the Dreadpass from the undead. The Onyx Knights As a leading member of the Onyx Knights, it is Ileana's job to provide a guiding hand to Aspirants of the Onyx Knights when it concerns matters of healing. As of current times, she has only accepted one student in Adriana Valeholdt but redirected her studies to another mentor in the Onyx Knights when she showed more interest in combat than in healing. While Highlord Cedrec Delcarn is the ultimate leader of the Onyx Knights, Ileana Stafford, being the High Inquisitor, is an extension of his command and his will. Knight-Lord Alverdo Blackmoore is her equal in this role. It's been remarked that they are the Right and Left Hands of the Highlord. Cedrec Delcarn is known for his ability to stand against a multitude of enemies and prevailing with an unrivaled defensive style of combat while Alverdo Blackmoore is famous for his righteous fury wielding a two-handed sword. Meanwhile, Ileana Stafford is famous for her ability to shield her allies with barriers of holy light, providing them with a rejuvenating healing effect. Changing Paths ''Parts of the following section have been taken from the House of Cloverfield wiki page. '' Ileana Stafford was born and named Ileana Cloverfield. When Ileana was a child, the Grayblade line had all but gone extinct following the attack by the Seventh Skull Legion and the House of Cloverfield had been elevated to take the Grayblade's place based on their distant blood relation. House Cloverfield was put in charge of most of the Grayblades lands following their demise, having won over the other vying house, the House of Darkoak which had lost due to the blood ties the Cloverfields held with the Grayblades. Unfortunately, the family was mysteriously killed shortly after their appointment as Marcher Lords of the Bite, and the title was passed on to House Darkoak. Ileana was the sole survivor of the murders. She escaped with Xavier when he arrived to investigate the murders and was greatly influenced by the fact he was a paladin and what he was capable of. She'd later on pick up training to use the Holy Light. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Priests Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Order of the Onyx Dawn